the spell
by dragonsecret
Summary: un reino ah caido en una maldicion. para salvarse deberan enviar a 3 personas a convencer a 3 chicas que fueron afectadas por las crueldades del rey de perdonar al reino y ayudar a salvarlo en un año yuseixaki, jackxcarly, crowxoc


**Eh tenido muchas ideas de lo que hacer pero al fin me eh decidido por una. Para empezar yu-gi-oh 5ds no es mio ni sus personajes solo la historia esta historia. Y para los que no les gusten los nombres de las islas lo se soy pésimo inventando nombres**

**Príncipe: yusei**

**bruja: desconocido**

**amigos del príncipe obviamente jack y crow **

**rey: padre de yusei**

**the spell**

**prologo**

-por ser acusado de brujería frente a muchos testigos y por la ley creado por mi padre hace mucho tiempo tu castigo sera la muerte- dijo el hombre que se hacia llamar el rey. Frente a un joven que estaba atado en un mástil con mucha paja y leña abajo de él. Algunos soldados con antorchas en mano esperando a que el rey diese la orden para cremarlo. El rey estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos como señal cuando una voz lo detuvo

-alto detengansa no pueden hacerle eso a mi hijo- grito una mujer de pelo negro y ojos color celeste, su tez era de un color crema

-señora todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa cuando una persona es acusada de brujeria- dijo el hombre, y antes de que la anciana pudiera protestar o decir algo para intentar salvar a su hijo. El rey chasqueo los dedos y los soldados siguiendo sus ordenes. Tiraron las antorchas contra la paja empezando a encender todo. Pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando el joven empezo a derretirse la piel hasta crear un muñeco de madera con la imagen casi igual a la del hijo del rey pero este era mucho mayor parecia tener 18 años. Cuando el verdadero tenia recien 8- ¿que es lo que significa esto?- grito molesto el rey. Cuando miro a la anciana esta tenia la vista baja y a la vez muy sombria despues de unos segundos de estar callada comenzo a hablar

-jeje escuchame bien te eh dado la oportunidad de salvar a tu hijo antes pero ahora lo pagaras caro-dijo la bruja- esta personificacion en madera de él es parte de la maldicion han hecho muchas cosas que pagaran como un reino

-¿que quieres decir?- dijo mientras hacia que los guardias se acercaran

-es que acaso no quieres saber lo que le espera a tu reino y a tu hijo en 10 años- dijo la bruja para luego susurrar unas palabras creando un pentagrama parecido al sello de orichalcos. Al mismo tiempo creo una ventizca tan grande que mando lejos a todos los guardias haciendo que choquen contra distintas paredes en todo el lugar- de ahora en mas maldigo esta isla, que estara atada a la vida de tu hijo por que cuando el muera toda la isla sera destruida y nadie sobrevira

-¿y por que dices dentro de 10 años?- dijo el rey ya casi a punto de pedir que los guardias la mataran pero debia aguantarse si queria saber sobre lo que pasaria

-dentro de 10 años tu hijo sera asecinado en su cumpleaños y eso es algo que nadie podra impedir, justamente clavada por esta daga- dice soltando contra el suelo

-vamos entonces si nos la quedamos no le pasara nada- dijo

-eres muy iluso rey esta daga es solo una copia de la verdadera- dijo- en 9 años puede que venga y avise que depara el futuro sin esperanza vuestra- dijo para luego desaparecer como si fuera polvo

-maldicion- dijo el rey muy molesto- encuentren a esa bruja no dejen que esta se escape

**(9 años despues)**

el rey estaba muy intranquilo solo quedaba un año hasta que sucediera lo inevitable, y esa bruja nunca habia aparecido de vuelta parecia como si no quisiera volver. Desde el momento que habia aparecido una vez la seguridad sobre yusei se volvio mucho mas grande. Ya que algo que se habia notado es que cada vez que el principe yusei obtenia una herida en el cuerpo, una pequeña grieta se armaba en el suelo

-¿pasa algo mi rey? ¿un poco nervioso tal vez?- dijo la bruja apareciendo de la nada en el lugar

-hasta que teienes el descaro de aparecer- dijo el rey bastante molesto casi con ganas de atacarla

-pues sabes eh estado pensando tal vez te pueda dar una oportunidad- dijo la bruja dandose la vuelta- pero solo si te arrodillas y me lo suplicas

-maldita aun no tienes pruebas de que eso pasara ¿por que confiar en ti?- dijo el rey

-por que tal vez el principe sea mas bueno que tu y la escoria que fue tu padre- dijo la bruja. El rey casi gruño- vamos arrodillate y suplica sino no te dire la forma de salvarlo. O prefieres que adelante su destino a ahora- dijo meintras una bola de cristal aparecia, en la cual se veia un misterioso encapuchado con la daga en sus manos listo para matar a yuser. El rey cayo de rodillas

-por favor detente dime lo que sabes- dijo el rey tratando de aguantar la frustracion e impotencia que tenia en esa imagen los guardias habian sido asecinados

-asi me gusta mi rey- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa- pues es simple debe conseguir tres personas que sacrifiquen lo mas preciado ademas de un pequeño ritual frente a mi para ellos para romper las cadenas

-eso suena demasiado simple ¿cual es el truco?- dijo el rey. Sabiendo que podia conseguir que cualquiera hiciera eso por salvar el reino

-eres listo, la verdad que el truco esta que esas personas fueron afectados por tus tonterias- dijo- una de las personas es una de las pocas sobreviviente de drifftel carly carmine- solo el nombre hizo que él rey temblara-, otra de ellas es alguien que seguramente te suena aki izayoi tu culpaste falsamente a sus padres de ser brujos por que no te convenia que estuvieran vivas pensaste que eran los unicos en la familia pero no, tuvieron una hija. Y la ultima cristal bueno de ella no te dire mucho pero digamos que ella tiene algo que ver con el proyecto pandora

-¿como sabremos quienes son ellas?- pregunto el rey ansioso solo escuchar quienes eran. Le hacia dar cuenta que su reino estaria perdido

-jeje eso es lo mejor no lo sabran. Tienes que decidir 3 personas que tendran que encontralas y convencerlas si ellas logran perdonar el reino y seguir los pasos, yo tambien los perdonare. Tienes 12 horas para pensar bien las cosas- dijo la bruja para despues desaparecer

**bueno este es el prologo de este fic disculpen si fue corto y aburrido pero es solo el comienzo. Siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias. El próximo cap lo haré mas largo sin duda ya que esto es el prologo.**


End file.
